Gloves
by TarSauce
Summary: Who would have thought that christmas, cold hands, gloves and snow would bring them together, they certainly didnt. They could safely say that it was the best christmas ever... Mithie/Mikayla Demi/Selena Read and Review!


Gloves…

Gloves…

OK, So this is just a little one shot I had an idea of writing, it was going to be Demi/Selena, but because I don't want my story to get deleted (again) it's Mitchie/Mikayla, so yeah, I'm a bit obsessed with this pairing at the moment, but I have a great idea for a Jack/Gwen (Torchwood) one-shot, but, I'll see how the time goes!!

**So, what's been going on in the wonderful world of me, so we broke up for half-term today, because we have an academic review day tomorrow, (try saying that with a few times over) so I'll most probably update 'Our Time is Here', so in that I know how they get together, but I just need a little nudge, because I haven't been getting as many reviews as I'd like, considering the amount of people who have been reading it…**

**OK, so I'm going to the cinema on Wednesday to see High School Musical 3, (Hello… Zac Efron on the big screen!! ;) yum) anybody seen it yet…**

**I'm excited because my mates got me a ticket to go and see McFly with them!! On the 27****th**** November, so I'm Uber excited, (I've just finished typing out my German Coursework, so!! I have no idea what it means, but you know, if I pass then who cares)**

**So I'm really annoyed, 'locolemurs' and many others Demena stories have been deleted, due to a certain Muppet reporting them, ( not mentioning any names, but I think we all know who I'm talking about) but locolemurs story was brilliant, and it had finally got to Selena telling Demi, and it got deleted, so locolemurs, if you are reading this, please change it and then post it again, because I NEED to fin out what happens!!**

**Disclaimer: Anyway, so as always, I don't own anything, except the plot, read and review, blah blah…**

**P.S – sorry I will start the story in a sec, but I finally got Demi Lovato's album, and it's fantastic, the only song I don't like is 'Party' but, I love the rest of them, especially 'Trainwreck' and 'Two World's Collide'… OK, so on with the fic!!**

GLOVES

**Mikayla's POV.**

Ahh, I leapt about 5 foot into the air because someone had decided to jump on me, at, wait just let me look at the clock, 7am, I tried to roll over and look up at the person who was currently sitting on me, I glanced up at the girl, taking in the sort brown curls, or the gorgeous brown eyes and the pearly white smile, it was Mitchie, my best friend Mitchie Torres, it was too early to be happy, and she looked too happy. Didn't anyone ever tell that girl, that you shouldn't wake a person up before 10, obviously not?

"Mitchie, it's 7am, why did you wake me up this early"? I groaned, trying to look annoyed, but with this girl on me, it was hard not to be, because lets face it, she's gorgeous, and that smile is infectious, and, wait, why is she wearing grey tracksuit bottoms (Nike Airmax to be specific) and a jumper, coat, hat gloves and a scarf?

"Mickey, come on, get up, it's Christmas morning, and it's been snowing all night, look" and as in trying to prove it, she through the curtains open and I winced as the bright white light came in… I looked up at her, her eyes and face silently pleading with me to get up.

"Mitchie, get off me, and I'll get up," I reasoned. She grinned and ran out of the room, I grinned as well, and thought of the Christmas present that was all wrapped up under the tree downstairs, as I heard Mitchie running up and down the landing outside my room I gave a silent chuckle, that girl got like a 5 year old in the snow, she was just so cute…

As I got my clothes, I thought about how lucky I was too have a best friend like Mitchie, she's staying with us this Christmas, her and her parents, because her house' heating had packed in, and it was freezing, but we don't mind, we're basically a big family anyway. Me and Mitchie have been best friends forever, ever since Barney, yes, the big purple dinosaur, and since then, we've been through our fair share of ups and downs, comforting each other when we get dumped or vice versa, the shopping trips and concerts, I was lucky to have her, which is probably why my feelings towards her are no longer friendly. Yes OK, I said it, I, Mikayla Gomez, am in love with my best friend Mitchie Torres. Could I tell her this, no, because she would hate me forever, and I can't risk our friendship.

By now I had got dressed, a matching pair of grey tracksuit bottom to match Mitchie, a woolly jumper and then a coat, scarf, check. Hat, check. Gloves, che… where are my gloves, I looked in the drawers and my closet, but I couldn't find them, oh well, I could go without, I had a beautiful brunette waiting for me… grabbing a pair of wellies from my closet, I opened my door to see an excited looking Mitchie, and the excitement must be catching, because, I cant wait now…

Mitchie's POV

I woke up early this morning, as I always do on Christmas morning. I'm glad we're at Mikayla's house; she's basically my sister as well as my best friend. Its not really much different to any other Christmas really, we always go over to her house, or she comes to ours for dinner, why not just start the morning with her as well. I sat up from my position on the camp bed in Mikayla's room and looked over at the gorgeous girl lying on her front, mouth slightly open, and was that, yep, a drool patch, but she still looked beautiful… well I wouldn't wake her yet, its only 6.30am.

Climbing out of bed, I left the room and went downstairs. I went into the large living room, and breathed in the scent of the pine from the Christmas tree and the smell of spices from the kitchen. I walked back into the kitchen and drew back the curtains and I saw the thick layer of snow covering the world and I could barely contain my excitement. Right. Now Mikayla is getting up, snow is my weakness; it makes me act like a 6 year old!!

Running up the stairs, I found some warm clothes, trying to make a lot of noise as to wake Mikayla, but she still didn't wake up. So my now fully dressed form found itself jumping on her. I stifled a giggle as she jumped up wide-awake, well, jumped as high as she could get, as I was now sitting on her back. I knew she knew who it was before she even turned around. I felt her moving around under me, so I moved a little so she could roll onto her back. She looked up at me and my heart nearly melted at the sight of my Mikayla, wait, my Mikayla, I like the sound of that, she is mine, or so, I want her to be… she's more than just my best friends, she's my rock, my all. And I love her, but she doesn't know that of course, my sister Dallas Torres knows, she figured it out ages ago and keeps urging me to tell her, but I cant risk my friendship.

Bringing my attention back to now, I replied with a giggle when Mikayla asked me what I though I was doing this time of the morning, and so I replied that it was Christmas and it had been snowing, honestly, that girl would forget her own head if it wasn't screwed on tight… in the end I agreed to get of her if she got up and got dressed to come outside. Squealing like an excited child, for which I was, I left the room for her to get changed and started pacing on the landing in anticipation. About 10 minute later she immerged from her room, about time too, how long does it take someone to get dressed… we linked arms and went downstairs, not even trying to be quiet so as not to wake our parents.

I opened and unlocked the back door and went out into their large garden, I breathed in the smell of the snow, that was still silently falling, admiring the beauty and sheer magic of it all. I was just about to open my mouth to say something to Mikayla, when I felt something cold and wet hit the side of my head.

I turned my head, only to see Mikayla standing there, laughing…

"So you think that's funny do you"? I asked, as she bent over laughing, I took this opportunity to bend over myself and pick up a handful of snow,

"Yeah, I do" she laughed as she stood up again and looked at me,

"Well if you think that was funny, you're gonna love this"! I grinned at her before launching my handful of snow at her. It hit her fully in the chest, and she grinned evilly at me,

"Oh, its on" she shouted, before bending down and scooping up a handful of snow.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT" I yelled, breaking the silence of the neighbourhood, and pretty soon, the garden was full of shouts and screamed and yells of, 'you did not just do that'?

About 15 minutes later, we had to stop we were laughing so much. I ran to her and hugged there, just standing in the falling snow. And for that moment, nothing else mattered, not the fact that we were getting wet with snow, not the fact that it was getting cold, not even the fact that there were presents inside waiting for us. It was just my Mikayla and me.

Mikayla pulling out of the hug and rubbing her hands together brought me back to attention. It was only now that I realised she didn't have any gloves on…

"Mikayla, your hands must be freezing" I said, grabbing hold of them in one hand I unzipped my jacket and put them inside, trying to warm them up before she got frostbite and all her fingers fell off!

"Thanks Mitch" she smiled at me and looked me in the eye. We stood there, just staring into each others eyes, me keeping her hands warm in the snow before I could take it no longer, I slowly looked at her lips, and then slowly moved my face closer to hers. And then, it was unclear who moved first, as my brain had stopped functioning at this point, and my lips touched hers… I gently cupped her face with my gloved hands, and her hands still inside my jacket, wrapped around my back, and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. I swear, this is even more romantic that anything out of films. I think I need to breathe, do I, is that important as I can't function properly right now, I mean, Mikayla is kissing me. She pulled away and smiled at me, her cheeks slightly red, whether that was from the kiss, or the cold I don't know, but she still looked awesome.

"I love you," I whispered, touching our foreheads together,

"I love you too" she replied, her eyes twinkling with happiness and, love.

Mikayla's POV

I cant believe that she loves me, I mean y Mitchie loves me, and as she said it, I replied by saying that I loved her too, before she could change her mind…

"The good news is that my hands are warm now" I laughed, breaking the silence between us…

"Oh yeah," she replied, still a little breathless from the amazing kiss, "we should go in before we get cold…"

Mitchie's POV

So I lead her in and we went back into the house, hands linked, we took off our wet coats, scarves hat and my gloves and placed them on the radiator, and removed out wellies before we went and sat cross legged facing each other in front of the Christmas tree. I reached under it, and grabbed one of her presents from me, not acknowledging the fact that our parent were coming down the stairs.

I gave the colourfully wrapped box to her, and she leaned forwards and gave me a short sweet kiss, still oblivious to our watching parents,

"Thank you" she whispered, before opened the box and pulling out the contents, she laughed, and leaned forwards and kissed me again, a proper kiss this time, we pulled apart when we heard out parents clapping,

"It's about time" shouted Dallas, I looked at her and grinned, then I looked back at Mikayla, who would have thought that we would have gotten together thanks to her having no gloves, I laughed as she held up the present for the rest of us to see,

"How Ironic" she laughed, holding out the pair of gloves I had bought her… coincidence really is a fine thing!!

**OK, so that was just a slushy Demena Fic that I thought of the other day as I walked to school while freezing my arse off, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I will try and update 'Our Time is Here' soon.**

**Also I had a thought the other day, what if I tried to write a Demena Fic for every song on Demi's CD. Its just an idea, let me know if you think it will work…**

Over and out…

**X T x**


End file.
